Random vore story 1
by The Envious Spire
Summary: I thought this one was good enough to put online so you guys are going to see a lot more random ones


This story contains soft vore and some digestion. If you don't like it then turn around and leave, Okeedokee?

She swam through the water, letting the plants and small fish brush past her body. It wasn't that deep, maybe twenty feet, but she wasn't that big for a giant and was easily able to glide through. Her light blue skin shone from the light, and flashed the ripples of the water across her back. When she came to a shallow enough location, she pulled her body with ease from the weightlessness of the water, to stand on the gravity stricken land. Short blue hair flattened against the back of her neck, and her grey eyes slowly searched the mud. She had various striped tattoos over her body, but these were only for decoration and didn't aid in camouflage in any way. She was only about thirty nine feet tall, but this was enough to control her area. The moist ground pulled in her feet, but she was able to stand without a loss of balance from years of experience. She bent down to wipe her fingers across the slimy ground. "Something crossed it."

"Well, how do you know that?" a small voice asked her.

"Because, the layer of algae isn't as thick as before. I know what I'm doing." She looked around the ground. When she saw a small hole, she stuck her hand in the ground. When she brought her hand out, she held a very dirty thing that seemed to be just a lump of mud. But when it was thrashed through the water and brought back up, it was a small naga. The girl looked half eel instead of snake, and her skin was covered in a thin layer of slippery slime. She was a pretty girl even at such a young age. Her flesh was a pale color with a little green mixed in. Her hair was short and spiky, with a dark green color to it. Large amber eyes stuck out of her appearance, forcing you to look into them.

"Estra! You know I don't like being out in the air!" she yelled and started to slap at the hand.

Estra brought her close to her face. "I bet you are so good to eat. Your body would just glide right down," she said before opening her mouth. The girl's human half was stuck in, and the tongue slipped and moved across her body.

"Stop it Estra!" she screamed, her hands pounding on the tongue until it stopped, "Let me out!" She was pulled out slowly with the lips firmly around her to pull as much taste as possible. Her head finally popped out, leaving her to stare at the giant head in annoyance. Her hair stuck a good seven inches in the air. "Great, now I have to go fix my hair," she moved her hand across the top of her head, "I hate it when you do that!"

Estra swallowed what little of the creature was still in her mouth, then looked at her with a smile. "I know, I just love how you taste," she rubbed a finger on the girls belly, "I can't wait till our partnership is over and I can gulp down your wiggly body. You'll fit nicely inside, Miette."

"It's not a partnership! I own you! You can't hurt me, so put me down!" she yelled and wiggled in the giant's grasp.

Estra let go and she fell to the floor, but made sure it wasn't far enough to hurt her, then nudged Miette slightly with a toe. "You only have a day until your time is up, and then you'll be safely tucked away in my belly," she chuckled and patted her stomach, "Choosing me as a bodyguard wasn't the best idea."

Miette gulped and looked up at her with a nervous laugh. "You, wouldn't really eat me, right? I mean, we've known each other for a month now," she said nervously then started to twirl her fingers over each other.

"We'll see, won't we," Estra said, looking down with a big smile.

Miette breathed out heavily, trying to expel her fear along with it. She stared into the serious eyes of her guard, then with a sad whine, Miette disappeared into the mud.

Estra laughed, "I'll be out looking for something to eat, will you be okay by yourself?" When there was no answer, she began to sprint in the direction she thought the intruder had gone.

The swamp was her home, and had been for all her life. She didn't want anything else other then to be able to sit in the soft mud and soak up the sunlight. The rotten wood smelling, bug infested, humid area, was exactly were she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Unlike her parents, who had grown tired of this and went to live in the jungle. Estra was too attached though, and ran away at just about a child's age. Even though she didn't understand what was going on at the time, she knew that she didn't want to part with her beloved swamp and would fight to keep it hers.

The other swamp creatures knew that this area belonged to her and would not do anything to threaten it. Though others of her species would occasionally dirty it with trash, they soon learned not to. She was ruthless when it came to her positions, and beat anyone who messed with them, thus earning her body guarding jobs here and there. Hiring her should be a desperate move, as she is known to turn on a few of her clients and eat them without a second thought. It annoys her if the person she's guarding is about her height, meaning that she can't have them. Most of them that are her size are simply rejected, but if she feels that they need protecting, then she will gladly do so.

A lot of her clients have gotten on her good side by telling her fantastic stories, or making her something that she thinks is beautiful. Some even took the risk of complimenting her, which makes her feel happy. Sometimes if you wait till your time with her is almost up, compliments are taken nicely, making you think she likes you, but this could be right before you're eaten. The only sure way to stay off her menu is to give her gifts throughout your time with her, you don't even have to give her a lot of them, just enough to make her feel that you appreciate being with her. It makes her feel like she's doing her job right.

Estra came to a stop when she saw a small hover boat in the distance. A human was on it, kicking the chair by her. "Stupid machine! I filled you up before we left! You couldn't just tough it out!?" When her foot had had enough, she sat and talked on her radio. "Shut up! I know you were right! Just hurry up and help me please," she paused for a moment, "This place is creepy."

The giant sunk into the water next to her. It was a clear route towards the boat. The water was shallow enough for her to stand, so she put her hands in front of her chest. She slowly pushed up so that the human wouldn't see her coming. Without a sound, her head broke the surface and continued till she could see the human lounging with her eyes closed. The giants head leaned over the side of the vehicle and her tongue started to come out. Estra had done this several times before and knew that as long as the prey's eyes were still closed, then this would be an easy meal. Her long tongue extended and found a gap under the girl's feet. Estra put her head as low to the floor, and as close to her, as she could. She made a loop around the legs, still not touching them.

As quick as she could, Estra tightened her tongue and pulled the humans legs in her mouth up to her knees. The girl was flung around on to her stomach, but with her chest resting on the chair. She tightened her grip on it to keep from falling. "What the heck happened," she looked back, "Oh my god! Help!" Estra pulled her off the chair, thudding her to the wood covered floor. The tongue came back out and wrapped twice around the girls waist.

Estra straightened her arms, and then she lifted the human into the air and bent her head back as far as she could to make a straight path for her. The girl flailed her arms at the wet tongue that held her in place, but couldn't stop it from pulling her in up to her waist. She screamed when it was stuck out and wrapped around her chest and shoulder.

Humans were large to Estra, as she was about seven times the size of this one. So getting them down wasn't an easy task, but she closed her eyes and slowly pulled her in little by little.

The girl was in a little past her waist. She was wearing shorts and could feel the slimy muscles inside the giant's neck. "Please wait! I know you can understand me! Don't do this!" she started to cry and shove the thing holding her. She was tugged a little more and felt the lips around her bare midsection. Her short shirt only went to the end of her ribs, and allowed Estra to actually taste her instead of her clothes. "No! Wait!" she screamed. The tongue wrapped around her shoulder, then went behind her neck, then onto the other shoulder, giving it a good grip on the squirming girl.

Estra's neck bulged slightly when the human's waist was pulled into it, and it wiggled from the legs that struggled inside. Her lips were now up to the girl's chest. "I'll do whatever you want! Just don't eat me!" she yelled, still thinking she could beg her way out, even though she was almost entirely inside the giantess's mouth. The girl winced when her breasts were pushed inward and she was pulled down, only letting her arms and head stick out. The girl looked out at her boat and screamed, "Wait! There's others coming to get me! Eat them instead!" Her vision was blocked when Estra swallowed hard, pulling the girl's head inside. She looked up and could only see the tongue retreating back inside and the lips closing. She put her hands up to try and grab the teeth or something she could use to pull herself out, but the mouth closed and sent the small room into darkness.

Estra tightened her eyes and swallowed again, this time sending the human sliding down. She gave little painful umphs from the large object until it was crammed into her stomach. Estra let out a loud burp before returning to normal. She rubbed her slightly curved stomach; small bumps were created on her skin when the girl pushed against the wall. "I haven't had human in a long time," she sunk her body up to her head in the water and let out a long relaxed sigh, "Ooh; she'll get me by for a while."

She put her head under the water and slowly begun to swim away from where the other humans might appear. The water became deeper, enough for her to swim without her hands reaching the bottom. Her swimming was slightly thrown off by the weight that was added, and it took her longer to find a spot where she could lay down, but after a while she found a nice spot where the sun hit perfectly. She hauled half her body out of the water and laid with her back to the sandy floor. The movement in her stomach had stopped from about ten minutes of swimming, but she still took pleasure from how full and happy the human made her. She rubbed her belly and let out another burp. The sun was bright and warm through the clearing in the long thin trees, and it made her relaxed and tired. Soon her thoughts became distant, and she fell to sleep.

********************

When she woke, the sun was beginning to set and the shadow of the trees lay across her. Her eyes blinked a few times and her body rose, then her arms stretched into the air from a yawn and her eyes tightened, waking her fully from her wonderful nap. "I love it when there's no one around waking me at every little sound they hear, thinking it's going to eat them," she said then patted her belly, now firm from muscle and not food, but Estra was still full from what was left in her stomach. A breath was drawn in, savoring the cool air of the sunset. The sky was still light, with a pure blue color. There were no clouds over now, making it even more of a perfect day to her. She let out the breath and walked slowly into the water.

It was cool and clear from the lack of wind. She dunked her head into the crystal water and swam slowly towards where she camped with Miette. Her swimming was slow and she lingered in a few spots for several minutes. Ships could be seen at the bottom of the really deep parts and she was tempted to go and explore them while the water was so clear, but she had to make it back before nightfall.

She swam through the water and ran across the land until she came to the spot. The miles of area to get there didn't tire her, and before no time she was walking through the soft mud of her swamp. She stepped slowly and when she felt what she wanted, she nonchalantly reached down, scooped a mound of mud in her hand, and walked into the water with it. Estra sat in the shallow water and shook the mud away from the animal, making her gag and cough. When she was clean, Estra looked down at her and smiled.

Miette looked up at her nervously, "How, how did you find me this time? I covered my breathing hole?"

"When I stepped near your little underground space, my foot sunk in a little farther from the weaker mud," she let go of the girl and leaned back on her arms, "So, your last day, what do you want me to do?"

Miette's eyes widened. "Uh," she laughed and put her hand behind her head, "can you leave and stop far away?"

"Sorry, no can do Miette. I've got to stay near the person I'm guarding before and while it's nighttime," she pointed a finger into the air, "Look what'll be here soon."

Miette looked and the sky was turning a slight orange color. She put her hands to her mouth and let out a small whine, then her eyes squinted and let light shine on them, as if already pleading for her life. "Well, can, can you go get me some fish from the pond, please?"

Estra stood up, "As long as you don't mind that I catch them with my mouth." Miette shook her head and Estra leaped into the water, creating a huge wave that threw Miette over. She spit out some water and went up on land where she dug a hole big enough for her to curl up in. She stuck her hands out and laid her head on them, looking down into the mud to think about things.

Estra swam through the water quickly. When she swam past some fish, she opened her mouth and closed it around them. If she felt that there were enough inside, her tongue pushed forward, forcing all the water through her teeth so only the fish were left. Then she would surface and stick the fish in her closed fist with the other ones. She did this until she had about twenty in her hand.

Miette watched her come out of the water and walk to where she was. Estra sat in front of her and dropped the flopping fish in the mud. Miette climbed out of her tiny home and curled to lay on her back next to them. She looked up at Estra and said, "Thank you." She then grabbed a fish and dropped it in her mouth, letting it slide down on it's own.

"Your very welcome Miette. You know, you may have lived if you'd said things like that more," she said, while fiddling with a small crustacean so it would go to Miette.

Miette tried to convince herself that she was only joking with her while she picked up the animal and crunched it. She felt her eyes start to tear up while she ate, but brushed them off before they brought any more. She ate the other half and then looked up at Estra, "You're . . . really going to eat me?" She sounded slightly depressed.

"Of course I am. Come morning and your time is up, I'll have scooped you up and eaten you. Make it easy on yourself and sleep through it," She leaned over and smiled, "I'll be very gentle if you do."

Miette just looked away and ate another fish. She thought, "I shouldn't have ran from home, I shouldn't have hired a body guard just because I'm scared of being alone, or I at least should of hired someone else, but she's the only one that I didn't need to pay, and I don't have any money." After another fish, she was full and started to crawl back to her hole. "You can have the rest," she said then slid headfirst inside and mud was patted on the top, reducing the size of the opening to only a small circle.

Estra quickly scooped them, along with some mud, and threw them in her mouth. She swallowed the fish and spit out the dirt, and after rinsing her mouth, she lay next to Miette's spot and fell to sleep.

********************

Because of her earlier nap, Estra only slept a few hours. The sun had already risen enough though, and it gave her a clear view of everything. Without turning her head to look, she took in a long breath through her nose, "I thought so." Miette had run away while she slept, she couldn't smell her as strongly anymore. Estra looked down at her hole, it still had packed dirt around the opening, "She even repacked it to try and trick me." She scooped her hand across it and, sure enough, there was nobody inside. "I should give her a head start for trying though," she laid back on her hands then laughed and stood up right away, "What am I thinking. She was probably leaving right when I went to sleep." She smiled and looked around her, "Okay, she doesn't like the air, so she's going to use the water or dig through the mud." She lightly pushed her finger into several spots around her.

She stood back up. "There's no underground tunnels, that means she used the water," she searched the line where the water ended in the mud until she found a small indent in it. It was mostly washed away, but you could tell that something had slid into the water a while ago. "So she did leave when I fell asleep," she said then pounced in the water and swam quickly in the direction that it pointed.

********************

Miette pulled herself out of the water and leaned against a tree, breathing hard, "I've never . . . had to move this much." She looked back at the peaceful water. A stick broke in front of her, making her scream and jump back onto the sand. "Wait! No!" She curled her body up and waited only a few seconds before looking at what it was. She sighed in relief that it was only a small monkey. She looked back again and the water was still as calm as before.

She quickly started moving again, but went to her left instead of straight. When she dove into the water, she wiggled her body as fast as she could. The water was shallow and she could easily be spotted by a high enough spot, so she pushed her body even harder to get to the deeper part that she could see a few hundred feet ahead.

********************

Estra had swam for maybe an hour, stopping at an island then smelling to see if her prey had been there, then checking the next until she found where Miette had rested. "Ha Ha! She can't fool me," she said, catching the scent of the small half eel. There was a lot of open water between her and the next island though, and she would have to keep checking each to see where Miette had gone. Every foot of the shore was searched until she found the indent in the sand from someone sliding in. She put her hand down then bolted through the shallow water until it was deep enough for her to throw her body into.

A decent chase like this hardly ever showed itself to her. Usually she would sneak up to her food and pull them in before they had a chance to even struggle. Her face showed a devilish smile as she swam as fast as she could.

********************

Miette was in the deeper water and had to come up to take a breath. She gasped on the surface a few times, then moaned softly. Her body hurt all over, and it was difficult for her to even keep her self floating. The next island was only a little ways to go, so she pulled her courage up and dunked under the water again to swim. Pain shot through every muscle while she pushed herself along. The land came to her at an agonizingly slow pace while she pushed her arms past her and wiggled her tail as quickly as she could.

When she got there, she screamed from the throbbing pain in her thin arms. Her body flopped onto its back, still with her tail in the water. "Maybe . . . I should just give up, and wait here." She had not slept at all and was now feeling it hit her. Her eyes became heavy and the world seemed to darken. "I don't . . . want . . . to . . . run . . . anymore. I . . . "Her eyes closed and she was still. Her face was calm, but for only a second before she slammed her hand to the ground and slowly turned on her stomach. "No, no. I've got to keep going." Little moans came from her as she stood up and slid into the jungle, almost falling over every few feet.

She came to a tree with reddish fruit hanging from it. "This should help," she said then picked one and bit into it. The sweetness and the amount of juice it had made her body feel limp. Her stomach forgot all about her situation and demanded food in a low growl. She put her hand on her belly at the new pain of hunger, "Shhhh, something will hear you." The fruit was finished and she started to continue forward. She felt some energy back, but couldn't shake off the need for a good nap. Her eyes started to drift off while she leaned against the tree, but she woke right when she thudded to the floor. "Ugh, I gotta keep going." She went straight through the small island and jumped into the water, shaking some of the sleep from her.

A young harpy girl sat sleeping in a tree, while a long tongue made a loop around her, without getting close enough to touch her. The harpy opened her eyes and didn't have time to gasp before the tongue tightened around her and pulled her into a mouth. Estra sucked on her while listening to her curses and watching the water. The harpy was moved around and felt from head to toe with the tongue while she pounded and kicked at anything she could. With her mouth still full, Estra said, "She's gone a long way. I wonder if she's tired by now." She swished the girl around and gave a slightly disgusted look, then opened her mouth and plucked the girl out using two fingers and a thumb. "You taste very bad, what have you been doing?"

The girl was soaked in saliva and struggled against the fingers around her waist. "It's none of your business!" Estra opened her mouth, "Okay wait!" The mouth closed and the harpy put her hands together embarrassingly. "I was with some humans."

"Well that's not human taste on you. It's more of a dirty animal that's been in a cage with all it's various . . . soilings." She looked at the girl, thinking that she didn't look like one of those.

The harpy laughed lightly. "See, they had a livestock storage boat and I talked to them and they liked how I was half animal," she said then put her hand behind her head and blushed. "So I started to like one of them. He was nice and gave me gifts and after a few months of us eating together and him telling me he loved me," she fiddled with a ring on one of her clawed fingers, "this morning I followed him down into the lower parts of the ship and-"

"No no, that's enough. I think I get where you're going."

"Yeah, uh, can I help you with anything so that you won't eat me? I was kinda waiting for them to come back."

"Hm, did you see a little half eel girl come past here? If so, which way did she go?"

"Yeah, not too long ago, maybe an hour or so. She went that way," she pointed to the next island, "Now just please don't eat me. He was telling me about this thing where we would be together forever, and it makes me happy. Please, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I don't want to die here."

"I'm not going to eat you, and don't think it's because I like you or anything. The only reason you're going to live is because I don't want to taste that again," she set her on a branch and started to walk away, but stopped and looked back with a confused yet disgusted look. "In an empty animal cage that wasn't even cleaned out? And you didn't even bother to wash yourself?"

The harpy looked away and blushed again with an embarrassed smile on her sweet face.

Estra shivered a little from the thought of even being in a relationship with a human, and then ran to the next island as far as she could before jumping into the water.

A small beeping came from the branch that the harpy sat on. She picked up a small black thing, flipped up part of it, then pushed a button and put it to her ear. "Hi! Thanks for teaching me how use this new device that you bought me. What did you call it, a cell phone?"

********************

Miette's stomach gave her more painful moans as she rested on the island, surrounded by monkeys. She reached for one, but her weak arm was slowed and unable to reach them. "Come on guys, I'm starving." She made several other attempts but they ended the same. Her body sunk down into the soft grass and she closed her eyes. After a few seconds one of them leaped onto her stomach to feel the slime on it. Miette had her hand resting next to him. As quick as she could, she grabbed him and stuffed him in her mouth. Swallowing was hard, because she wasn't used to eating fur, and the animal struggled and scratched until she finally got him down.

She put her hand in her mouth and took it out to see that there was a small amount of blood from the scratches. Her arm was put over her eyes and she winced while the animal moved in her tight stomach. "I wonder if she's even chasing me." After the movement in her had stopped, she set her arm to her side. Her belly made soft gurgles and groans. "I wonder if she was only joking and I ran for no reason," she smiled, "Yeah, this is probably a small misunderstanding. I'll just . . . rest for a little . . . and see." The jungle air was humid and cool, helping her not to dry out, and soothing her sore body. Her face was so calm and so peaceful, that you wouldn't even be able to tell that every muscle in her body felt like it was on fire.

********************

Estra swam through the deep water, thinking that she would have to congratulate Miette for coming this far. Her body didn't ache, and she didn't feel tired, but her stomach gave very hungry moans. She surfaced and looked at the next island. "Maybe I should get something to eat for a second. I mean, she's not very big, smaller then a human. I bet I could fit her and something else in," she thought, then dove underwater to look, searching the bottom and in every hole that her hand could reach. When there was nothing, she hummed a sigh and looked up. There was a naga that was a little smaller then Miette. The girl's eyes widened and she flailed her arms in the water to escape, but Estra swam quicker, fitting her teeth around the naga's waist and pulling her towards the island.

When she surfaced and walked onto the beach, the naga was placed in her hand, gasping for breath and screaming, "Help! Somebody help me!" Estra turned her forward to look at her. She closed her eyes then flung her hands up to her shoulders like a puppy and started to cry. Her cries mixed with her words, "Nohoho. Please." Estra turned her to the side a small bit and the girl cried louder. She was obviously young, her chest was not filled out, her face was round and childlike, but her figure told that she was about twenty five. What caught Estra was how beautiful she was. She had dark grey short hair that gradually turned to bright silver at the tips. Her skin was a pure white, and when light hit it, there was a small rainbow that fluttered across. Her snake half was four different colors. The top half that ran along its length was a pure navy blue and the bottom half was reflective silver. Yellow and green stripes ran across where the two colors met. She had small, almost useable scales that led up to a fin at the end, not like a mermaids, but like a sea snake. When Estra turned her forward again, the girl had slowed her crying and slowly opened her large eyes. They were a mix of blues, greens, yellows, purples, and a few others. Her eyes were very wet, and they gave the same rainbow shine as the body. Her hands shook terribly by her head, "Please, I'm begging you. Don't eat me." The last words trailed off into a soft crying.

Estra looked into her narrow, sad eyes, and opened her mouth. The girls words were soft and combined with her cries again, "Nohoho, dahont, pleeheese." Estra closed her eyes and stuck the human half in her mouth. The girl cried louder when she felt herself slide on the tongue. "Ahhhhhhhaha, nohoho." Estra tightened her eyes and swallowed.

********************

Miette gave a loud moan and turned to her side with a hand to her stomach, "Ugh, it hurts." She felt very sick. Her stomach wasn't used to a fury animal, only fish and small crabs. "How else can today get worse." She got up with some difficulty and started to move forward. Her eyes were too busy closing from the pain to notice the string that was in front of her, till she ran into it. "Huh?" a few more strings wrapped around her, holding her until a giant hand picked her up around the waist. She was brought past a giant, dark purple spider body, attached to it was a human body that had a light violet overlay to her tan skin. Her pale brown hair was laid over the back of her head and flowed down to stop at her waist.

She looked Miette right in the eyes and then closed hers and tilted her head back. "So, any last words before you're thrown down my throat?" There was no answer, not even a scream. The dridder opened her eyes and looked down. Miette was looking vacant with a queasy face. "Uh oh." She held Miette as far away from her head as possible and she felt the small animals stomach tighten right before she "felt sick" all over the hand that held her. The dridder opened her mouth in disgust, "Oh god." But then a sort of motherly instinct set in, she held the eel naga closer and put together some thread to wipe Miette's mouth and her hand with. "You poor thing, what happened?"

Miette's eyes started to tear up and she talked in a rough voice. "I feel sick."

"Yes, I can see that," she cradled the girl in an arm and rubbed her face gently. "Did you eat something you weren't supposed to dear, or is this common for you?"

"I ate something bad."

"Ohh, I've got something that'll help," she took her free hand and bent down, careful to keep the girl level. She picked a bush next to her and held it over Miette. "Now, you're going to have to pick the berries, because if I tried, I would squish them."

A weak hand reached the short distance and picked a berry. Right when the first chewed berry entered the sore belly, it gave her energy and soothed the pain. A few more brought her face back to life, but she still felt a little woozy. She smiled, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," she had forgotten all about eating her and kissed the little girls forehead. She smiled while she licked the sweet slime that stuck to her lips. "Now just go off to where you where going," she put Miette down and continued, "and I'm sorry for saying something about throwing you down my throat. Come back if you need anything else. Bye." She waved and Miette waved as she left.

Miette was only focused on running away, and not the fact that that girl could have defended her if Estra had found her again. With her new energy, she was able to get to the end of the island and dive into the water.

The dridder looked back at where Miette had gone, and put a hand over her mouth, "Oh, I hope she makes it okay." Her stomach gave a loud groan and she came to the realization that she hadn't eaten for two days, so she hung her arms in defeat, "Oh."

********************

Estra's stomach gave angry complaints at the water that it received. The naga was pulled out of her mouth and held in front of her again. She was still crying and her hands still shook badly. She had her eyes shut tight and her mouth quivered. She talked very quietly, "No . . .let me out . . . someone help me."

"You have to speak louder. I wouldn't be able to hear you," she held the girl softly with two hands. Apparently the naga thought she had been swallowed.

"Let me out please! I don't wanna die! I wanna see my friends again!" she burst into tears.

Estra took a thumb and rubbed the girls face gently, "It's okay. I didn't eat you."

The girls quivering mouth stopped it's loud cries and only let out small whines while she opened her eyes slowly. "Your," she sniffled, "not going to eat me?"

"No, I couldn't do it. You're just too beautiful, and I've never seen anyone like you," she put her finger on the girls shaking hands, "It's okay."

The girl slowly stopped shaking and she took a long breath in. Her words were still hinting the fear she had inside, "Thank you. I, I like your tattoos. My, my names Tahirah."

"My names Estra. I'm really sorry for all this," she set the girl down.

"It's okay, I mean, you have to eat too right? It's, It's part of nature," she managed to get out, trying to hide the fact that her heart still raced. "I just didn't think that I would become food for anyone. I mean, sure there are sharks, but I'm usually able to hide from them," she put a finger in the air, "Just one mistake, the one time I don't pay attention. I would've died. Thanks for not eating me."

"It's nothing," she waved her hand in front of her and smiled, "Listen, I gotta go. See you some other time, don't worry, I won't eat you then either." She waved good bye and made her way to the other end of the island.

Estra's stomach gave a loud, long growl. "I know, shut up! The next thing I meet I'll eat no matter what."

When she got to the beach on the other side, there was a figure sitting in the shallow water. Estra was able to silently walk up to it. The girl was half octopus or something, and sat with her eyes closed, munching on a crab.

Estra snaked her long tongue around the thing and tightened it, instantly trapping the thing. The girl gasped and dropped her food then was quickly brought into a warm mouth. Estra slurped in the rest of the slimy body and quickly swallowed. The yells traveled the whole length of her neck, but she didn't care, her belly stopped complaining and started making groaning noises, "There, you happy!?" The little pleas and movements were forgotten when she dove into the water.

********************

Miette was starting to feel tired again. "That's right, I woke myself up," she whispered, slowly floating between islands and watching the bird overhead. It looked like it was diving for her. She squinted her eyes and her face popped with fear. It was diving for her, and she barely had time to move to the side before claws splashed in the water next to her. "AAAH! What are you doing!?" She dove under water, but the harpy dove in after her, catching her in her mouth. Bubbles came out instead of a scream from Miette. The harpy surfaced and threw her head back. Miette slid inside and the mouth was closed around her. She screamed as loud as she could, but it had no effect on the tongue that started to squeeze her into the throat.

The harpy sat and prepared to swallow her small meal, but two huge splashes exploded at her sides, making her spew her captive out. After she landed back into the water, Miette looked up, the face on the harpy was a shocked and sad combo before her eyes rolled back and her head hung lifelessly. The water calmed and Miette could see huge toothed jaws around the bird, only allowing her head and some feathers to stick out. Miette gasped and put her hands to her mouth when blood poured from the harpy's mouth. The thing pulled the remains underwater and out of sight. Miette scrambled frantically to get to the next island.

When she got there, she looked out at the water and wondered if there were monsters like that on this island. "I don't want to be torn apart by some animal," she curled her body in front of her and put her arms around a coil, "I just want to go home."

********************

Estra stepped through a jungle from the island that smelled of Miette. Her foot brushed past something and she looked down to see some thin threads over them. A girl came out of the bush and pointed to the strings, "You just destroyed my trap!" This girl was half spider, which Estra had never seen before.

"I'm terribly sorry," she worked her foot out of it, destroying a bit more, "Did you happen to see a little girl pass through here, she's kinda tiny and has the tail of an eel."

The dridder tilted her head to the side, "Yeah, she was just here."

"Well, which way did she go?"

She pointed in the direction, and when Estra started that way, she spoke up. "Whoa whoa whoa, what do you want with her?"

"Oh, she just ran off. I need to catch her before anything happens to her."

The dridder looked down into the eyes of the small swamp giant. "Okay, just catch her quick, because when I found her she had eaten something that made her sick. I bet she had trouble getting to where she's going."

"Okay thanks." Estra ran off in the direction.

The dridder smiled but frowned when her stomach gave a growl. She put her hands to her forehead, "I'm too niiiiiiice!"

Estra dove right into the water when she got the other side. She was halfway to the next island when stuck her head out into the air and sniffed around. There was a faint smell of blood. "You better not have gotten her!" she yelled to the two harpies that circled above. She dove underwater just in time to see huge open jaws coming straight towards her. There was barely enough time to jerk to the side and only be hit by the gigantic creature. It splashed out of the ocean and landed with an explosion of water that almost knocked the wind out of Estra, then it swam away from her and began to circle back. Estra pushed her panic aside and took on a dominant pose.

Her hands readied and when it was close enough, they were put in their positions. When it was right in front of her, she swam up quickly and put her hands on top of the creatures top jaw. It closed its mouth with such force that it shot her up and a little out of the water. She recovered from her flip and turned to face it once more, with her hands posed into claws.

********************

Miette was carefully making her way through the jungle. She had heard some splashing in the water and was scared at the thought of that creature being able to come on land and get her. Sticks snapped around her and her imagination put in the huge jaws coming from behind her to snap her in half. She whined and quickly turned around. There was nothing there except some flying bugs. She let out a relieved sigh then turned back. When she looked up, her face flushed it's color and she fell back on the hard soil.

"Hello there," Estra said, looking down at her with a smile. She was dripping water and her breathing was heavy. She quickly picked up Miette and brought her over to the shallow of the water.

"No! Ub-" she was dunked, making her choke, but she still came out screaming. "Wait Estra! No!"

Estra lay on her stomach with half her body out of the water. "I've been waiting a while for this, my Miette." She stuck the end of Miette's tail in her mouth and began to suck her in.

Miette was being pulled on her stomach. She tried to grab onto the sand but her fingers only dug in and carried the sand with her. She started to cry loudly when there was nothing to save her. "Wait! Please! I just want to go home!" she screamed, but no one came to help. Her waist started to slowly be pulled in. "Please! No! I want to see my parents! I shouldn't have run away! It was a mistake that I hired you!" At these last words, Estra sucked in the rest and left her mouth open a small bit from the pleasure.

Miette desperately tried to pull herself up the tongue. She heard a low gulp and some squishing sounds. The muscles behind her tightened, squeezing her tail and jerking her backwards. She could see the muscles bend around her and the teeth and tongue disappear past the smooth cylinder when it closed. The light was only visible for a second into the tube and after about six more; she was dropped into the stomach. "Let me out! I'm sorry I didn't say thank you enough!" She was small enough to be able to bang on the walls. When she put her hand to her side to prop herself, she felt slime, and realized that the room smelled like rotten fish. She screamed and pounded the walls as hard as she could. "Don't digest me! Please! I'm only thirteen! AAAAAH!"

Estra leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Miette was so sweet tasting. Like a sugar she had never had before was liquefied and poured over a soft taffy. She rolled over to listen to the sloshing and screaming from her stomach. The taste lingered in her mouth while her eyes grew heavy. "All that time it took to catch her was worth it. I've never had anything like that before in my life." She felt some slight struggling from inside her, making her close her eyes and hum slightly at such a good feeling. Her smile faded at the same rate the struggling did, and she fell to sleep a few minutes before the movements stopped completely.


End file.
